te amo Taiga-sensei
by haru no bara
Summary: Un jardín infantil ha abierto sus puertas el cual es dirigido por un sexy y lindo educador que con solo una sonrisa robo el corazón de 6 padres solteros y sus hijos, desatando así la guerra silenciosa entre ellos, pero la duda es a quien al final elegirá aquel lindo educador
1. Chapter 1

_**hola a todos**_

 _ **bueno chicos espero que les guste esta nueva historia :)**_

En un lugar de Tokyo se encontraban cuatro personas colocando en orden aquellas pequeñas y coloridas mesitas con su respectiva silla , ya cuando terminaron observaron con satisfacción su obra

_realmente nos quedó muy bien- _dijo un peli negro observando la colorida y cálida sala_ -

_todo fue debido al esfuerzo de todos- _dijo una castaña-_

_cierto sin ustedes esto no se habría podido hacer- _dijo un pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que los chicos que se encontraban ahí también sonrieran-_

_bien ya tenemos todos listo para el gran día pero nos falta algo muy importante _-dijo otro peli negro sacando una caja mediaba-_

_no me digas que los tienes listos- _dijo la castaña con emoción-_

_los termine ayer por la noche _-le respondió mientras abría la caja dejando a la vista un delantal rosado el cual saco mostrando así que en la parte de abajo se podía ver unas patitas de gato negras las cuales subían y en la parte de arriba en el lado izquierdo había una carita de un oso el cual a su lado tenia bordado el nombre de Riko_ \- este es el tuyo Ri-chan

_Reo-kun te quedaron muy lindos- _le dijo mientras tomaba el delantal_

_gracias, Ta-chan aquí está el tuyo _-sacando un delantal amarillo el cual tenía el mismo diseño solo que en vez de un oso había una carita de un tierno tigre acompañado con el nombre de Taiga_ \- Tat-chan aquí está el tuyo- _pasándole uno de color celeste con un conejo negro-_

_espera y el tuyo- _pregunto Kagami-_

_pues aquí esta- _sacado uno de color gris con el dibujo de un perro-_

_hey chicos que les parece una foto para recordar este día- _propuso Riko haciendo que todos asentían. Cada uno se puso su delantal para luego ubicarse en un lugar de la sala mientras que la cámara sacaba una foto de los cuatro con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro_ -

Los cuatro vieron la foto con una sonrisa pues al fin habían cumplido con su sueño de tener aquel jardín, pues a pesar de que los 4 tenían otros títulos como Himuro el cual era diseñador de interiores y publicidad, Reo diseñador de moda e ilustrador, Riko contadora y administradora de empresas y Kagami el cual era arquitecto y chef.

Los cuatro se interesaron bastante lo que era la educación haciendo que se conocieran en una universidad de Estados Unidos, la cual al instante se hicieron grandes amigos pues compartían los mismos gustos y metas los cuales al saber que se podrían graduar antes por su gran desempeño decidieron juntar sus habilidades para realizar su sueño, sueño que ahora habían cumplido

_y bien Riko cuantos pequeños han ingresado- _pregunto Himuro-_

_pues tendremos cerca de 25 niños- _le respondió-_

_nada mal para estar recién empezando- _dijo Kagami con una sonrisa-_

_es cierto pensé que serían menos- _agrego Reo-_

_pues no hay que subestimar las estrategias publicitarias de Tatsuya-kun- _agrego Riko-_

_bien chicos organicemos lo que nos queda para después preparar la cena- _propuso Kagami mientras los chicos asentían pues lo que más le gustaba era probar la deliciosa comida que hacia el tigre_

Se sacaron los delantales para luego guárdalos nuevamente en la caja para seguir con sus labores. Recorrieron por todo el lugar revisando las salas para ver si faltaba algo o si alguna cosa estaba fuera de lugar, se dirigieron al patio en donde se podían ver los juegos para los estudiantes que mañana llegarían, las flores y árboles del lugar daban una hermosa vista.

No había ningún problema todo está listo para mañana

_me pregunto cómo serán los niños que llegaran mañana- _preguntaba el tigre mientras estaba por terminar la cena, la cual realizaba en la cocina que se encontraba en el lugar-_

_pues lo veremos mañana- _le dio Riko sintiendo el exquisito olor-_

_tú debes de saber algo Ri-chan ya que te encargaste de las matriculas _-le dijo Reo-_

_pues no lo sé ya que solo vi a los padres y madres y ninguno traía a nuestros alumnos- _le respondió-_

_solo nos queda esperar – _menciono Himuro-_ Taiga ya está listo

_cierto Ta-chan ya no podemos esperar nos estar torturando con ese olor- _agrego-_

_esperen ya está listo- _le dijo mientras salía de la cocina con los platos de curry los cuales fueron dejados delante de sus colegas y amigos para ir a buscar la ensalada y los demás platos_ -

_ohhh esto se ve delicioso- _dijo Riko con una sonrisa mientras lo probaba-_

_felicidades chef esto es lo mejor que he probado _-le dijeron Reo y Himuro haciendo que el tigre se sonrojara provocando que los chicos soltaran pequeñas risitas al verlo de ese modo-_

La cena transcurrió con normalidad entre risas y bromas además de lo entusiasmados que se encontraban. ya cuando terminaron ayudaron al tigre a lavar los platos y ollas que fueron utilizados para después dar una última vuelta al lugar, para luego dirigirse al edificio en donde vivían

 **Al día siguiente**

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban recibiendo a los pequeños alumnos que ahora ingresaban a su jardín, saludando a las madres y padres sacando algunos suspiros de partes de ellos al ver aquellos lindos y atractivos educadores

_Taiga los puedes llevar por favor- _le dijo Himuro junto a dos gemelos-_

_claro, hola pequeños acompañan al tío Taiga a la sala _-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras ambos pequeños asentían y tomaban la mano del tigre mientras entraban al lugar_

 ** _Mientras muy cerca del jardín_**

_ehh Kurokocchi tú también vienes al nuevo jardín- _le dijo un rubio con un pequeño rubio de ojos verdes en sus brazos-_

_está claro Kise-kun, buenos días Midorima-kun- _le dijo al ver al peli verde con una pequeña idéntica a el-_

_al parecer no somos los únicos nanodayo- _le dijo al ver a un pelirrojo con una pequeña en sus brazos , dos peli morados los cuales venían comiendo dulces y un moreno con un pequeño idéntico a el-_

_al parecer todos elegimos el mismo jardín- _menciono el pelirrojo al ver a sus ex compañeros reunidos-_

_será mejor que nos vayamos sino llegaremos tarde en el primer día- _dijo Kuroko mirando a su pequeño el cual era igual que él excepto el color de sus ojos los cuales eran un poco más oscuros_ -

_Kurokocchi tiene razón además ya no queda mucho tiempo- _menciono Kise haciendo que los demás miraran el reloj o celular dándose cuenta de aquello por ello caminaron hacia el jardín llegando a la entrada-_

_vaya llegaron justo a tiempo, mi nombre es Kagami Taiga espero que nos llevemos bien- _les dijo con una angelical sonrisa a los presentes sin saber el caos que desataría con ese simple gesto_ -


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chicos gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me encanto leerlos:)**_

Aquellos guapos padres los cuales sus ex parejas habían fallecido, divorciado, engañado o abandonado sentían que por un momento habían dejado de respirar al ver aquella hermosa sonrisa, sentían algo extraño en su interior al ver aquel alto pelirrojo que se veía terriblemente tierno con aquel delantal amarillo

_tiene que ser mío _-pensaron todos al verlo-_

_pasa algo _-pregunto el tigre al ver que aquellos jóvenes padres se habían quedado quietos y no decían ni pio_ -

_ehh..ahhh no nada- _respondieron mientras Akashi y Kise bajaban a sus hijos, los cuales al sentir sus pies en la tierra junto a los demás corrieron en dirección al tigre para abrazarlo cosa que sorprendió a los padres pues sus hijos eran algo especiales-_

_waooo realmente tienen mucha energía, que les parece si entramos creo que somos los últimos _-les dijo mientras los pequeños lo miraban –_

_hai taiga-sensei- _le respondieron con una sonrisa-_

_pero antes despídanse de sus padres _-les dijo mientras los pequeños asentían e iban en donde estaban sus padres que aún estaban impresionados, todos se despidieron de ellos para luego irse rápidamente en donde estaba el tigre-_

_nos vemos en la tarde cuando vengan a recogerlos, que tengan un buen día _-les dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa mientras entraba con los pequeños al jardín-_

_qué diablos fue todo eso _-dijo Aomine el cual por fin reacciono-_

_creo que todos saben lo que nos pasó- _dijo Akashi haciendo que todos se miraran los unos a los otros-_

_no creo que seamos los únicos nanodayo- _menciono Midorima-_

_te refieres a nuestro hijos Midorimacchi- _le pregunto mientras que Midorima asentía en confirmación-_

En ese momento todo quedo en silencio. los chicos pensaban en aquellas palabras pues sus hijos compartían su mismo carácter por lo que sabían que se desataría una guerra, una guerra que ni ellos ni sus hijos estaban dispuestos a perder

_será mejor que nos vayamos- _dijo Kuroko-_

_cierto nos vemos _-dijeron todos mientras se iban en diferentes direcciones mientras pensaban en como conseguirían información de aquel sexy tigre, información que solo una persona podría tener-_

Aquellas seis personas caminaban a sus trabajos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros pues sabían que en ese momento la guerra entre ellos por conquistar a aquel tigre había comenzado

_que les parece si nos presentamos- _les propuso el tigre a los seis pequeños que estaban a su cargo pues eran los únicos que no se habían presentado_

_yo quiero empezar- _dijo el pequeño rubio_ \- mi nombre es Akira…Kise Akira y tengo 4 años

_el mío es Midorima Shiemi y también tengo 4 años- _dijo la pequeña peli verde acomodándose sus lentes-_

_mi nombre es Akashi Haruka y al igual que ellos tengo 4 años- _le dijo la pequeña pelirroja con ojos bi color-_

_el mío es Murasakibara Kaito y también tengo 4 años- _dijo el pequeño peli morado con un tono perezoso_

_el mío es Kuroko Wataru y tengo 4 años- _le dijo el peli celeste con voz baja-_

_y el mío es Aomine Nao y también tengo la misma edad que ellos

_realmente son unos lindos nombres, el mío es Kagami Taiga y estaré a su cargo así que espero que nos llevemos bien y nos divirtamos juntos- _les dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba con sus enseñanzas junto a los demás -_

Grande fue la sorpresa al ver a los pequeños tranquilos en sus asientos escuchando al tigre para luego realizar las cosas que este les explicaba pues realmente pensó que ellos serían bastantes inquietos o se aburrirían demasiado pronto

_Taiga-sensei así está bien- _le pregunto el peli morado haciendo que el tigre se acercara-_

_perfecto Kaito es un buen trabajo- _le dijo con una sonrisa al ver el dibujo que estaba haciendo-_

_eso fue trampa- _susurraron Akira y Wataru mientras que Haruka y Shiemi planeaban sus estrategias para tener la atención del tigre pues al igual que sus padres ellos habían comenzado su guerra por la atención del tigre-_

_Riko-sensei puede venir- _le decía un peli rosado con sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello-_

_dime Ritsu- _le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al pequeño para luego mostrarle su dibujo_ -es demasiado lindo te quedo muy bien _\- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza haciendo que el pequeño sonriera-_

_al parecer Ri-chan capturo un corazón inocente- _dijo Reo a Himuro-_

_pues creo que no sea el único-le respondió viendo a los 6 pequeños que estaban a cargo del tigre-

_jejeje Ta-chan robo al instante no solo el corazón de esos pequeños sino también el corazón de sus padres aunque creo que él aún no se da cuenta de eso- _le dijo –_

_también me di cuenta de esta mañana ninguno de ellos se movió tras ver la sonrisa de Taiga

_bueno eso no se puede evitar todos se enamoran de la linda sonrisa de Ta-chan _-le dijo para luego ambos dirigirse a las mesas en donde estaban los pequeños a su cargo-_

Después de un rato llevaron a los pequeños al patio para ser un breve receso

_no irán a jugar con los demás- _pregunto el tigre a el cual se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas-_

_pues queremos quedarnos con Taiga-sensei- _le respondieron-_ etto Taiga-sensei podemos sentarnos en su regazo _-le preguntaron al mismo tiempo Haruka y Shiemi con una carita tierna-_

_claro que pueden- _mientras las pequeñas se ubicaban en las piernas del tigre para luego sonreír victoriosamente en donde se encontraban sus amigos-_

_esas dos aprovecharon que son niñas- _dijo Nao-_

_yo también quiero estar sentado en las piernas de Taiga-sensei- _decía Akira con un puchero_ -

_nos ganaron esta vez- _dijo Wataru-_

_pero aún nos queda el resto día _\- agrego Kaito mientras los demás suspiraban y seguían jugando sabiendo que el tigre los observaba-_

Después de aquella jugada de parte de las pequeñas todos los chicos se dirigieron al comedor pues tendrían su aperitivo. Los seis pequeños se encontraban impacientes pues su querido Taiga-sensei aún no llegaba pero se tranquilizaron al ver como el junto a los demás educadores salían con una gran bandeja

_espero que les guste- _dijo Kagami mientras dejaba seis tacitas de chocolate caliente y un pastel en forma de un animal que los pequeños al verlo se le iluminaron los ojitos-_

_Taiga-sensei como es que supo que los animales que nos gusta _-le dijo Akira el cual tenía un pastel en forma de lobo, Haruka en forma de León, Wataru en forma de perro, Shiemi de conejo, Nao de una pantera y Kaito de un oso-_

_pues magia, ella me ayudo saber un poquito de ustedes _-le dijo con una sonrisa_ -tengan cuidado de tomar el chocolate ya que aún está algo caliente- _les advirtió mientras observaba con una mirada de cariño las grandes sonrisa de los seis al probar el pastel_ \- realmente son adorables- _susurro para si-_

Después de la pequeña merienda Reo, Riko, Himuro y Kagami se dispusieron en contar un cuento cada uno con diferentes personajes haciendo las voces y gestos los cuales hacían reír y sonreír a los pequeños

_realmente deben de hacerse cansado _-dijo Riko ya cuando terminaron el cuento_ -

_bueno a pesar de todo su energía siguen siendo niños- _dijo Himuro al ver a todos los pequeños dormidos en el salón-_

_será mejor que los llevemos a la sala en donde tenemos las camas listas para que descansen- _propuso Kagami mientras los demás asentían y comenzaban a llevar a los pequeños a la sala asignada. Ya cuando terminaron y verificaron que los pequeños estaban cómodos, los cuatro se dirigieron a la cocina para comer algo y comenzar a realizar los preparativos para la siguiente comida-_

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

Un peli azul el cual había salido antes de su trabajo caminaba por las calles en dirección al centro de investigación del país en busca de la persona que le podría dar lo que este quería pero al llegar a la puerta se encontró con sus queridos amigos haciendo que frunciera el ceño al verlos

_al parecer tuvimos la misma idea _-dijo Akashi al ver a todos reunidos_ -

_será mejor que entremos de una vez- _agrego Aomine-_

_sino nos apuramos llegaremos tarde al jardín- _dijo Kise haciendo que los chicos entraran en busca de cierta persona_

_chicos que hacen aquí- _dijo una Peli rosada al ver que a los seis chicos entrar a su oficina-_

_necesitamos que nos digas la información de Kagami Taiga- _dijo Aomine-_

_kagami Taiga? Ahhh Kagamin- _mientras buscaba en su agenda_ \- a ver… a ver aquí está, Kagami Taiga uno de los dueños del jardín en donde se encuentran sus hijos y mi querido Ritsu, estudio en una universidad de Estados Unidos sacando su título como educador antes de tiempo gracias a sus grandes habilidades, además de esto es arquitecto y chef siendo bastante reconocido por aquellos títulos, pues él fue el que diseño aquel jardín. Tiene nuestra misma edad- _dijo dejando a algunos sorprendidos pues no creían que tuviera 25 años_ \- sus amigos y los otros dueños son Himuro Tatsuya el cual es diseñador de interior y el encargado de la publicidad del jardín además de otras empresas, Mibuchi Reo diseñador de modas e ilustrador, tiene varias tiendas en donde venden sus diseños, Aida Riko administradora de empresa y contadora, se encarga de todo lo administrativo del jardín además de auditar de vez en cuando a varias empresas. Todos ellos se conocieron cuando realizaron su carrera como educadores

_momoicchi pero falta algo no nos has dicho y eso es si está soltero o casado

_a eso iba Ki-chan según mis registros no está casado ni ha tenido algún romance así que se encuentra completamente soltero. Le gusta el basket, el mar, las cosas dulces aunque no en exceso _-les dijo con una sonrisa pues sabia a donde iba todo esto_ \- Kagamin lo tendrá bastante difícil de ahora en adelante _-pensaba al ver a sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-_

_será mejor que vayamos al jardín nanodayo- _dijo al ver la hora-_

_pues vamos- _dijo Momoi con una sonrisa pues vería nuevamente aquella castaña-_

 **En el jardín**

Se encontraban los pequeños despidiéndose de los chicos para luego irse con sus madres

_estúpido Wataru- _pensaban los chicos al ver al peli celeste en los brazos del tigre ya que la pequeña sombra fingió que perdía el equilibrio haciendo que el tigre lo tomara en sus brazos hasta que estuviera bien-_

_Taiga-sensei _-le decía Nao estirando sus manos haciendo que el tigre sonriera y tomara al pequeño en sus brazos-_

_maldición porque no se nos ocurrió eso _-se reclamaban internamente los demás al no pensar en aquello además de ver la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento el moreno_ -

_al parecer ya llegaron sus padres _-les dijo al ver a los seis hombres acompañado con una peli rosada que en seguida se fue en donde estaba Riko con el pequeño Ritsu_ \- buenas tardes esta vez llegaron a tiempo- _les dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que algunos de la Kiseki se sonrojara mientas que los otros se controlaban para no hacerlo-_

_espero que los chicos no les haya causado ningún problema Taiga- _dijo Akashi-_

_para nada Akashi-san, estos pequeños angelitos se portaron de maravilla

_Seijuro _-le dijo el emperador haciendo que el tigre lo mirara confundido-_ me puedes llamar por mi nombre Taiga- _le dijo haciendo que los demás fruncieran el ceño al ver la movida que hizo el emperador-_

_Hey Nao como te portaste _-le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente el tigre mientras el pequeño se iba a los brazos de su padre el cual aprovecho para tocar accidentalmente la mano del tigre-_

_bien papi- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_gracias por cuidarlo Taiga-sensei- _le dijo Aomine con una sonrisa seductora la cual no duro mucho-_

_Wataru ven con papá _-dijo Kuroko el cual se tropezó haciendo que Taiga lo tomara de la cintura-_

_te encuentras bien- _le pregunto_

_ si solo que me maree un poco le molesta que me quede por unos instantes así hasta que se me pase- _le pregunto_

_no tengo ningún problema, Kuroko cierto- _le dijo mientras el peli celeste asentía para luego mirar a sus compañeros con una sonrisa-_

_maldito Tetsu/Kurokochi/Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya- _pensaron todos al ver aquello-_

_papi te encuentras bien- _le pregunto Wataru aun en los brazos del tigre_ -

_si ya me encuentro bien, gracias Kagami-kun – _le dijo mientras tomaba en sus brazos a su pequeño-_

_Taiga-sensei nos vemos- _dijeron las pequeñas mientras abrazaban al tigre para luego irse con sus padres-_

_Taiga-sensei- _dijo Akira haciendo que el tigre se agachara_ \- nos vemos mañana Taiga-sensei- _mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para luego girar viendo a los demás que lo miraban con molestia este saco su lengua divertido al conseguir algo que sus amigos no lograron-_

_Kaga-chin- _dijo Murasakibara con su pequeño a su lado_ \- toma Kaga-chin es un pastel de chocolate de nuestra tienda, es para darte la bienvenida Kaga-chin – _dijo con su tono infantil mientras le entregaba una cajita que todos se preguntaban de donde diablos la había sacado-_

_ohh gracias me encanta el chocolate- _le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras los demás planeaban sus tácticas pues en esta guerra todo vale y ellos no estaban dispuestos a perder_ -

_suerte Taiga pues la necesitaras- _pensaba Himuro bastante divertido con lo que estaba viendo-_


	3. Chapter 3

_**gracias a aquellas personas que comentaron, son un amor :)**_

 _ **lo siento si hay algun error pues ahora mismo estoy a punto de quedarme dormida**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde tanto padres como hijos estaban en guerra por conquistar al tigre, cosa que este no estaba ni enterado pero los sonrojos y sonrisas que daba eran lo más hermosos que han visto aquellos guerreros que hacían que sus sentimientos y las ganas de ganar aumentaran día a día.

Durante ese tiempo nuestro querido tigre había descubierto algunas cosas de los padres de los pequeños que estaba a cargo, uno de ellos era su trabajo que al enterarse se sorprendió pues nadie hubiera pensado que Kuroko era un gran editor, Midorima un doctor de un famoso hospital, Akashi un famoso empresario, Kise un piloto de aviones y modelo, Aomine el jefe del departamento de policía, Murasakibara un pastelero de renombre pues sus dulces eran demasiados famosos, cosa que el mismo entendía el porqué. Se asombraba al saber que hombres de renombre se vieran tan como decirlo calmados y normales a la vista del tigre, se sentía cómodo con sus presencias aunque habían veces que no entendía el nerviosismo que le recorría en el cuerpo al tenerlos cerca, a pesar que no le daba importancia aún se preguntaba en su mente el motivo de aquello y el calor de sus mejillas que lo delataban algunas veces

_Así que de nuevo nos encontramos- _menciono Aomine al ver a todos los demás ya que aunque quisieran venir antes que ellos y tomar ventaja siempre se encontraban haciendo que tuvieran que ir todos juntos a ver al tigre_

_ así parece nanodayo- _dijo midorima con Shiemi en sus brazos-_

_padre puedes bajarme por favor _\- le dijo Haruka mientras Akashi la bajaba, la cual al sentir el suelo comenzó a trotar pero al parecer Akira y Nao se dieron cuentas de las intenciones de la pelirroja haciendo que ellos la pasaran pero algo paso ambos se cayeron al suelo_ -

_Hey eso es trampa- _dijo Nao-_

_cierto Harukacchi eso fue trampa- _dijo Akira ya que la pequeña había puesto sus manos en los hombros de los pequeños haciendo que cayeran sentados al suelo-_

_Akira, Nao dijeron algo- _les pregunto mientras giraba su mirada en donde se encontraban haciendo que ambos comenzaran a temblar-_

_no para nada _-dijeron ambos aun temblando pues no querían morir siendo tan jóvenes-_

_sí que son idiotas- _dijo Shiemi, con una pequeña sonrisa pues hace tiempo que no veía la verdadera personalidad de la pelirroja_ -

 ** _Mientras en la entrada del jardín_**

Nuestro querido pelirrojo se encontraba esperando junto a los demás a los pequeños que están a su cargo

_buenos días Taiga-sensei- _dijo Haruka mientras sonreía –_

_buenos días Haruka, eres la primera en llegar felicidades- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba su cabeza haciendo que la pequeña soltara pequeñas sonrisas al obtener lo que quería-_

_ella da demasiado miedo, más cuando muestra aquella sonrisa como si no fuera lo que vimos anteriormente- _pensaban tanto Nao y Akira al igual que los demás menos Akashi-_

_aprende demasiado rápido- _pensó el emperador al ver a su hija-_

Nuestro tigre saludo a todos los que habían llegado pero algo le llamo la atención y eso era que cierto peli verde lo miraba como si quisiera decirle algo-

_sucede algo Midorima- _le consulto-_

_nada nanodayo- _le respondió mientras bajaba a su hija haciendo que se viera una bolsa mediana_ \- solo que _…- se detuvo un momento para luego mirar al tigre mientras sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder_ \- oha asa dijo que este es su objeto de la suerte- _le dijo por fin todo rojo estirando la bolsa que traía la cual tomo el tigre en sus manos para luego ver de qué se trataba-_

_son hermosas gracias Midorima- _le dijo con una sonrisa sacando el hermoso ramo de iris que el peli verde le había traído-_

_n…n…no es n…nada nanodayo _-le dijo mientras Shiemi tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-_

_ buena jugada Midorima-kun/midorimacchi/mido-chin/Shintaro- _pensaban todos pues aquello que dijo era obvio que era una mentira pues ninguno de ellos sabia en cumpleaños del tigre por ende no sabían que signo era el tigre-_

_eso si que fue una confesión lástima que Ta-chan no se haya dado cuenta de ello _-dijo Reo soltando algunas risas-_

_a que te refieres _-le pregunto Riko y Himuro-_

_pues las iris en el lenguaje de las flores significan **_te amo_** pero seguro que Tai-chan no sabe el significado que tiene- _le dijo haciendo que sus compañeros sonrieran-_

_ese Taiga me pregunto que hará ya que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de los apasionados sentimientos que tienen esos seis, pero no algo difícil pue que pasara si se enamora de uno de ellos además están los pequeños ellos también le tienen bastante cariño al tigre-menciono Riko moviendo su cabeza pensativa-

_siempre se puede quedar con todos no- _dijo Himuro haciendo que ambos lo vieran_ -pues así no habrá problemas entre los padres y los pequeños tendrían para ellos a Taiga

_ohh buena idea Tat-chan se solucionaría todo sin derramar sangre _-dijo Reo emocionado mientras observaba como Riko se dirigía en donde se encontraban dos peli rosado_ -al parecer Ta-chan no es el único que no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de tienen las personas

_esto será entretenido no crees _-dijo Himuro-_

_completamente, fue una buena decisión el haber regresado ya que no espere nos traería tantas sorpresas- _dijo con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por Himuro-_

Ya cuando se encontraban todos los pequeños , los mayores comenzaron con la clase que tenían programadas.

Durante todo ese tiempo los pequeños seguían en guerra, algunos victoriosos por los logros que habían hecho, otros maldiciendo internamente al ver que le quitaron su oportunidad y otros planeando una nueva estrategia para que aquella persona le pusiera atención y que les mostrara aquella linda sonrisa

_bien chicos hoy haremos galletas- _dijo Riko mientras los pequeños se alegraban bastante con la idea-_

_Haruka, Shiemi pueden venir un momento- _dijo el tigre mientras ambas las cuales ya tenían puesto el pequeño delantal se acercaron en donde estaba el tigre. Ya cuando estuvieron al frente el tigre se agacho para estar a la altura_ -las princesas siempre tienen que verse lindas por ello- _sacando unos coles en forma de gato y otro en forma de conejo_ -les hare dos coletas bajas a cada una para que su cabello se mantenga tan hermoso como siempre esta- _le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que las pequeñas asintieran bastante contentas mientras el tigre las peinaba-_

_un punto más para ellas- _dijo wataru mientras los demás asentían-_

_Taiga-sensei me puede amarrar el delantal es que no puedo- _dijo Akira con un puchero bastante tierno para la vista del tigre-_

_claro- _le respondió mientras iba amarrando el delantal amarillo que llevaba el pequeño-listo Akira_

_gracias Taiga-sensei- _le dijo con una tierna sonrisa-_

La preparación de las galletas iba muy bien. El tigre se asombraba de las capacidades y el entusiasmo que ponía los pequeños en la preparación, de vez en cuando los pequeños le consultaban cosas o preguntaban si estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo cosa que el tigre siempre le respondía con una sonrisa mientras los felicitaba provocando que los pequeños se sintieran orgullosos de su trabajo.

Ya cuando terminaron la preparación siguieron con la decoración. El tigre les había traído varias cajitas de diferentes formas, bolsitas de colores, cintas y otras cosas para que ellos hicieran el envase para sus galletas.

Wataru eligió una dos bolsas con diseños de perritos y una cinta celeste, con cuidado dividió y guardo las galletas en forma de estrella en ellas para después con la cinta cuidadosamente hizo un nudo.

Shiemi tomo dos cajitas de color verde en que en un extremo había una carita de un conejo, dividió sus galletas con forma de luna para luego guardarlas en las cajitas correspondientes

Haruka tomo dos bolsitas con diseños de gatitos y patitas de estos y una cinta roja y al igual que los demás dividió y guardo sus galletas en forma de corazón en ellas

Kaito tomo dos cajitas rectangulares de color morado en donde guardo sus galletas con forma de oso para después con una cinta de un tono violeta le hizo un nudo a esta como había visto a su padre hacer

Nao se quedó mirando por unos minutos los envoltorios para luego mirar al tigre y con una sonrisa tomo una bolsita con un diseño muy tierno de tigre y una cinta roja y otra con un diseño de gatos negros con una cinta azul, en ellas guardo sus galletas en forma de trébol-

El último en decidirse que envoltorio usar fue Akira pues para el todos era muy lindos pero se decidió por dos cajitas de color amarillas que tenían patitas de perro dibujadas en sus extremos y como los demás en ellas guardo sus galletas en forma de flor

_chicos miren para acá- _dijo el tigre haciendo que los seis miraran en seguida a la cámara que en ese momento traía su querido sensei pues sabían que el tigre en cada actividad como esta sacaba fotos de sus trabajos_ -felicidades realmente les quedaron muy lindas

_gracias Taiga-sensei- _respondieron todos con una sonrisa en su rostro pues no había nada mejor que su querido Taiga-sensei elogiándolos_ -Taiga-sensei tome- _dijeron los seis mientras estiraban cada uno una bolsita o cajita de galletas-_

_chicos gracias, disfrutare cada una de ellas pues en ellas están los sentimientos que pusieron en su preparación- _les dijo tomando los regalos de los pequeños para después darle un abrazo en agradecimiento-_

Después de ordenar las cosas, los pequeños se encontraban listos para esperar a sus padres con una sonrisa en su rostro pues el tigre les había dado a cada uno galletas de los animales que ellos amaban los cuales estaban dentro de una linda bolsita de color rojo con el rostro de un tigre en una de las esquinas, amarrada de una cinta de color blanco

_Midorima- _dijo el tigre al ver al peli verde, el cual al escuchar su voz se acercó un poco en donde estaba el tigr_ e-toma esto es en agradecimiento por las flores _-entregándole una bolsita verde la cual Midorima recibió-_ me excedí bastante cuando estaba haciéndolas, espero que te gusten las galleas

_gracias nanodayo _-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa además de avergonzado mientras que los demás lo maldecían al saber que este podría comer algo hecho por el tigre_ -

_no sé si a ustedes les guste pero también les quiero dar una bolsita eso si quieren aceptar _-les menciono el tigre haciendo que todos se acercaran donde el tigre mientras este entregaba con una sonrisa las bolsitas con galletas-_ cierto antes que se me olvide este fin de semana haremos una excursión al campo me gustaría contar con los padres de los pequeños eso si se encuentran disponibles-le comento el tigre dejando a los 6 padres pensativo

 ** _Día de campo= un día entero junto al tigre+ verlo con ropa de calle+ tenerlo bastante cerca+ diversas oportunidades para conquistar al tigre_**

_claro que iremos- _respondieron todos pues aquella oportunidad ni muertos se la perdían_


	4. Chapter 4

El día de la excursión había, nuestro tigre por alguna razón se encontraba bastante emocionado pues sería la primera vez que haría este tipo de actividades aunque no muchos de los pequeños pudieron asistir pero no se deprimiría por aquello pues se divertiría con los pequeños que llegarían enseñándole varias cosas

_Taiga-sensei- _decían seis pequeños los cuales había corrido a su encuentro-_

_hola pequeños al parecer están bien animados- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba para saludar a los pequeños-_

_claro que lo estamos Taiga-sensei _-les dijo con una sonrisa mientras cada uno le daban un beso en la mejilla al tigre-_

_diablos se ve precioso- _pensaron al padre al ver al tigre sin el delantal, se veía condenadamente hermoso con esos jeans ajustados mostrando su perfecto y redondo trasero, aquella sudadera negra que marcaba aquel perfecto pecho dándose cuenta que el tigre hacia ejercicio, terminando con una camisa dándole un toque grandioso-_

_al parecer a alguien se le está cayendo la baba- _dijo Riko mientras los demás soltaban risas-_

_no se puede evitar Ri-chan, ellos nunca han visto como se viste Ta-chan

_espero que no se secuestren a Taiga- _dijo Himuro haciendo que los otros rieran por lo que había dicho para después Riko se fuera en donde se encontraban dos peli rosados-_

Esperaron un rato más para luego ubicar a los pequeños en el bus para después sentarse ellos cosa que comenzó la batalla entre los padres para decir quien se sentaría con su querido sensei, todos estaban dando sus opiniones del porque ellos debían de sentarse a su lado que no se dieron cuenta cuando cierto peli celeste no daba sus opiniones ya cuando los demás se dieron cuenta y giraron para buscarlo estaba muy sentado conversando con el tigre haciendo que estos se golpearan mentalmente al ver que Kuroko había llevado la delantera pero el día era largo y no le darían por vencidos, si no habían oportunidades ellos mismos las crearían para que el tigre comenzara a fijarse en ellos

_ese idiota se está haciendo el dormido- _pensaron los chicos al ver que Kuroko había recostado su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo haciendo que este lo mirara y sonriera para luego acomodarlo mejor provocado que el peli celeste mostrara una sonrisa de victoria haciendo que sus compañeros y enemigos pidieran a los cielos que llegaran de una maldita vez al lugar cosa que al parecer fueron escuchados pues unos minutos más el bus se detuvo mientras los demás educadores anunciaban que habían llegado-_

_wauuuuuuu esto es hermoso no sabía que había sitios como este – _decía Kise al ver varias cabañas, un hermoso rio, varias plantas, árboles y flores-_

_cierto aquí se respira paz nanodayo- _menciono Midorima pues hace tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera-_

_que bueno que les guste ya que este es mi lugar favorito- _dijo el tigre con una sonrisa-_

_Hey Kagami quien construyo aquellas cabañas nunca había visto un diseño como ese _-le pregunto Aomine-_

_cierto el diseño es sumamente delicado tuvieron que tomar bastante tiempo diseñar algo así- _agrego Akashi-_

_me pregunto quién pudo haber sido el arquitecto pues es un hermoso trabajo, le viene a la perfección al lugar- _menciono Kuroko haciendo que el tigre cada vez más se colocara más rojo-_

_pues el arquitecto que construyo aquello lo tienen frente a ustedes- _dijo Himuro con una sonrisa pues sabía que el tigre aún no se acostumbraba a los halagos que le hacían a sus obras_ \- Taiga diseño aquellas cabañas y por dentro son más impresionantes- _dejando a los chicos bastante impresionados_

_wauuuuuu Kagamicchi eres increíble- _dijo Kise abrazándolo al tigre-_

_gracias pero me podrías soltar es que no logro respirar- _le dijo aun avergonzado además nervioso pues no estaba acostumbrado a aquellos contactos y más si eran aquellos padres cosa que no entendía-_

_toma Kaga-chin- _le dijo Murasakibara dándole un dulce el cual el tigre le agradeció-_

Después de escuchar las felicitaciones de cada uno haciendo que el tigre se sonrojara más aun cosa que los queridos padres tuvieron que controlarse para no saltarle encima comenzaron con la excursión mostrando varios y hermosos lugares, enseñando sobre la naturaleza y las flores

_ten cuidado- _dijo Aomine tomando al tigre por la cintura ya que se había tropezado con una rama_

_gracias Aom…- _no termino de hablar pues al momento de girar su rostro para darle las gracias se dio cuenta que el rostro del moreno estaba bastante cerca provocando que se colocara nervioso por ello se alejó de este_ \- gracias Aomine _-le dijo girando rápidamente para seguir el camino pues no entendía porque desde hace días que tenía aquella sensación tan rara cuando estaba cerca de ellos, su corazón latía fuertemente siempre que algunos de ellos se le acercaba por lo que siempre intentaba mantener las distancias para que ellos no lo notaran-_

_como me gusta cuando pone aquel rostro- _pensó Aomine con una sonrisa mientras seguía el recorrido-_

En la hora de preparar el almuerzo fue el turno de Murasakibara de tener ventaja pues no había nadie que le pudiera hacer frente al gigante si de cocina se trataba, cosa que no les alegraba pues sabían que el tigre era chef por lo que no podían impresionar al tigre de comida pero Murasakibara era otro cuento y eso quedaba bastante claro al ver el brillo en los ojos del tigre con los movimientos que hacia el peli morado el cual se aprovechaba de tocarlo con la excusa de enseñarle algunos trucos, en varias ocasiones Murasakibara miraba en donde se encontraba sus amigos para regalarle una sonrisa de triunfo

_si de cocina se trata no le podemos ganar- _dijo Kise con un suspiro mientras observaba como los pequeños se divertían bastante corriendo por el verde pasto_ -

_Kise-kun tiene razón solo espero que no haga sus postres- _agrego Kuroko-_

_muy tarde Tetsu- _dijo Aomine observando como el peli morado tenía la completa atención del tigre ya que este le estaba enseñando una receta-_

_a pesar de la forma de ser de Atsushi sabe jugar sus cartas- _dijo Akashi mientras todos asentían_

Durante ese tiempo los pequeños tampoco perdían su tiempo pues durante la excursión siempre preguntaban varias cosas para tener la completa atención del tigre, Shiemi y Haruka habían hecho coronas con flores las cuales se las habían dado el tigre el cual les agradeció con un abrazo, los chicos no se quedaban atrás por lo que ellos mismos habían ido a buscar algunas flores las cuales se las habían dado al tigre

_wauuu la batalla está bastante reñida- _dijo Reo-_

_si ninguno da un paso atrás pero en este momento está ganando el padre de Kaito- _dijo Himuro-_

_debe ser que los demás no sean tan buenos en la cocina además Mu-chan es un pastelero por lo que tiene mucha más ventaja sobre los demás- _le menciono Reo-_

_sabes no sé por qué pero siento que algo se me está olvidando

_no debe ser algo importarte Hi-chan por lo que no debes preocuparte

_supongo que tienes razón- _le dijo mientras observaba que eran llamados para comer_ -

El día se había pasado muy rápido para los padres pues entre risas, juegos el tiempo se pasó volando siendo hora que volvieran. Estaban ordenando las cosas cuando…

_Taiga/riko- _dijeron en voz alta dos personas haciendo que los nombrados se giraran de ahí lo que paso después fue muy rápido para todos_

_qué diablos- _dijeron los de la Kiseki y momoi ya que una rubia que saber dónde salió estaba besando a SU tigre mientras que un castaño abrazaba a Riko haciendo que Momoi frunciera bastante el ceño-_

_esto era lo que se había olvidado decirles- _susurro Himuro al ver el nuevo problema que estaba frente a sus ojos pues tanto padres como hijos no le había agradado para nada al ver a las personas que amaban con aquellas personas-_

_aquí va a llover sangre- _dijo Reo bastante divertido_


	5. Chapter 5

Tanto padres como hijos tenían un aura bastante amenazante mientras observaban aquello

_Alex qué diablos haces aquí- _dijo el tigre alejándose un poco de la rubia-_

_pues que más, es obvio para verte- _le dijo mientras iba a volver a besarlo cosa que no pudo al sentir que suavemente era apartada, naa a quien vamos a engañar fue alejada con algo de brusquedad por parte de seis padres posesivos y celosos, los cuales abrazaban protectoramente a su tigre-_

_que les pasa- _pensaba el tigre nervioso al tener los seis demasiado cerca-_

_disculpe pero usted que es de Taiga-sensei- _pregunto Haruka con una sonrisa, la cual era muy conocida por parte de sus amigos y los padres ya que dependiendo de la respuesta de esa rubia tendría que esquivar o no un par de tijeras-_

_fuimos compañeros cuando estudiamos arquitectura- _le respondió con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de algo-_

_y usted es- _pregunto Ritsu mirando a aquel hombre que se había soltado a Riko-_

_mi nombre es Kiyoshi Teppei y con Riko fuimos compañeros mientras estudiábamos administración de empresas- _menciono con una sonrisa-_

_mi nombre es Alexandra García espero que nos llevemos bien _-le dijo a los padres los cuales aun tenían entre sus brazos al tigre-_

Justo cuando los lindos y celosos padres iban a responder una fuerte lluvia cayó haciendo que todos corrieran en dirección a la cabaña viendo que sería imposible el volver pues la lluvia no daba tregua

_iré a buscar algunas toallas _-menciono el tigre dejando a los padres junto a los pequeños frente a su rival-_

_es mi imaginación o aquellas personas me quieren matar- _pensaba Alex para luego acercarse en donde se encontraba Himuro, observando como aquellos padres secaban a sus hijos_ \- nee Tatsuya es lo que creo que estoy pensando

_así es Alex te ganaste a 12 enemigos- _le respondió-_

_así que en realidad están enamorados de Taiga- _dijo con un suspiro_ -

_exacto Alex-chan se enamoraron cuando vieron por primera vez a Tai-chan- _agrego Reo-_

_bueno aquello no se puede hacer nada ya que Taiga es muy lindo, tierno e inocente, más que seguro que no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de aquellos padres- _recibiendo la confirmación de ambos peli negros a lo dicho-_ y bien quien va ganando _-_

_el de cabello morado ya que sorprendió a Tai-chan con sus habilidades en la cocina _-menciono Reo-_

_aunque los demás no se quedan atrás- _agrego Himuro haciendo que Alex soltara una pequeña risita-_

_nee Alex-chan con quien quieres que se quede Tai-chan _-menciono observando como el tigre le entregaba las toallas a los padres-_

_pues no lo sé, cada uno tiene lo suyo además todos son muy guapos…mmm creo que lo mejor es que se quede con todos ya que al final Taiga está sintiendo cosas por todos pero eso aún no se da cuenta- _les menciono mientras observaban como el tigre se acercaba a ellos para entregarle las toallas además de decirles que se fueran a cambiar, ya que había encontrado varias yukatas que podrían quedarle bien-_

Tras algunos minutos se podían ver a todos los adultos con yukatas mientras los pequeños andaban bien abrigaditos con aquellos trajes de corderitos y conejitos que había en el lugar, haciendo que el tigre no pudiera evitar decir lo tiernos que se veían los seis, provocando que los pequeños mostraran una gran sonrisa al ver que su sensei los elogiaba

En cambio los padres se comían con la mirada al tigre, es que con esa yukata se veía extremadamente delicioso, debería ser un delito que alguien tan sexy y provocador anduviera suelto, pero ahí estaba su lindo e inocente tigre caminando sin sentir ningún peligro con esa yukata roja

_Murasakibara me puedes ayudar- _pregunto el tigre haciendo que todos miraran al nombrado sintiendo celos-_

_claro Kaga-chin- _le respondió mientras seguía al menor a la cocina con una sonrisa_ -

_sí que lleva la delantera para que Taiga lo deje ayudar en la cocina- _menciono Alex bastante divertida al ver como los demás padres fulminaban con la mirada a Atsu el cual aprovechaba para tocar de vez en cuando al tigre-_

Después de varios minutos se podía ver un delicioso pastel, galletas y otros dulces mientras que el tigre junto con Atsu dejaban las tazas de chocolate caliente frente a los chicos

_Gracias por la ayuda Murasakibara, aprendí bastante – _le dijo-_

_si quiere Kaga-chin le puedo enseñar otras cosas _-le propuso con su típico tono infantil pero para los demás aquellas palabras sonaban con otras intenciones-_

_Alex-san,Kiyoshi-san conocen bastante tiempo a Kagami-kun, Riko-san, Himuro-kun y Mibuchi-kun- _pregunto enseguida Kuroko para que el tigre no respondiera aquello-_

_pues si cuando nos conocimos no hicimos grandes amigos junto a más personas _-respondió Kiyoshi-_

_cierto la pasamos muy bien más cuando se realizó el festival de la universidad- _agrego Alex-_

_ni se te ocurra contarles Alex- _dijo el tigre provocando que los chicos les diera curiosidad mientras los demás soltaban unas risitas_ -

_ehhh pero si te veías muy lindo, si hasta varias personas te alagaron- _le respondió-_

_aquello no importa ni se te ocurra decir alguna palabra

_a que se refiere – _pregunto Kise-_

_pues a esto _-menciono mostrando su celular, el cual mostraba una linda foto del tigre vestido de sirvienta completamente rojo intentando bajar la falda_ \- a que se ve lindo – _mientras observaba como los chicos miraban embobados la foto del tigre, estaba segura que si movía el celular aquellas miradas lo seguirán-_

_Alex para de una vez- _dijo tropezando con algo-_

_estas bien Taiga- _pregunto Akashi el cual le había tomado la mano para que no se callera cosa que provoco que el tigre quedara sentado en las piernas del emperador-_

_ehh…yo…etto… si estoy bien _-le respondió mientras se colocaba de pie intentando calmar su corazón, que no entendía porque en ese momento se había vuelto como loco-_

_al parecer la lluvia no parara- _dijo Riko observando la ventana-_

_nos tendremos que quedar esta noche aquí- _agrego Kiyoshi-_

_hey Taiga ya que es tarde que te parece si dormimos juntos como en los viejos tiempos- _dijo Alex-_

_el dormirá con nosotros- _dijeron al instante los padres-_

_Alex-san dormirá con nosotros- _mencionaron los pequeños ya que no permitirán que aquella mujer osara a dormir con su adorado sensei-_

_que pasa aquí- _se preguntaba el tigre al observar aquello-_

_Riko-san no le importa si con Ritsu dormimos con usted- _pregunto Momoi-_

_no tengo ningún problema, además podrías dejar de hablar tan formal ya que somos de la misma edad- _le prepuso la castaña-_

_claro Riko-le _respondió con una sonrisa-_

_yo me quedare con ustedes chicos- _menciono Kiyoshi a los dos peli negros-_

_cierto Kiyoshi-sempai que la paso a Hanamiya- _le pregunto el tigre intentando no pensar en lo dicho por aquellos seis-_

_Makoto tuvo que viajar por trabajo- _le respondió con una sonrisa-_

_Kagamicchi quien es el- _pregunto Kise el cual aprovecho para abrazarlo_ -

_el esposo de Kiyoshi-sempai- _le respondió mientras sentía como el rubio era sacado por los demás y que Momoi soltara un suspiro de alivio-_

Después de aquella conversación organizaron las habitaciones quedando que el tigre se quedaría con la más grande al igual que Alex mientras los demás tenían las habitaciones medianas.

Los padres acomodaron a los pequeños pues se habían quedado completamente dormidos

_que tengan dulces sueños- _dijo Alex a los chicos junto al tigre antes de entrar a la habitación que compartiría con los pequeñ_ os

_nos vemos mañana- _mencionaron los demás mientras que el tigre entraba a la habitación que les correspondía_

_siento que se me olvida algo- _se dijo Kiyoshi-_

_ehhh tú también Kiyo-chan- _dijo Reo-_

_no sé qué era pero no debe de ser importante ya que no lo recuerdo _-le menciono mientras se recostaba en la cama al igual que los demás_

 **En la habitación del tigre**

Kagami no entendía como había quedado al medio de la cama mientras a su lado derecho se encontraba un pelirrojo y a su lado izquierdo un peli verde, tampoco entendía que como en aquella habitación había una cama ridículamente grande para que estuvieran 7 personas recostados en ella, tampoco entendía de cómo había llegado a aquella situación de estar durmiendo con aquellas seis personas que lo colocaban bastante nervioso, tampoco entendía como es que aquellas personas podían estar durmiendo tan tranquilamente mientras que él no lograba dormir

_la una explicación que se me ocurre es que deben estar cansados- _pensó el tigre observando a Akashi, seguido de Kuroko y kise para luego mirar al otro lado viendo a Midorima seguido de Aomine y Murasakibara, cosa que hacía que su corazón latiera más fuerte al ver los serenos rostros de aquellas personas, mostrando una faceta que en ese momento el tigre observaba-_ será mejor que me duerma ya que con el sueño estoy comenzando a pensar en cosas bastante raras- _pensó mientras se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos quedando profundamente dormido, sin saber que ciertas personitas no estaban dormidas del todo_

 **Al día siguiente**

Nuestro querido tigre se iba despertando, dándose cuenta que se encontraba solo en la cama cosa que le extraño además que sintiera un poco de tristeza, cosa que lo último movió su cabeza de un lado para otro borrando aquellos pensamientos y emociones.

Lentamente salió de la cama para dirigirse al baño dándose asi una ducha y poder vestirse con su ropa la cual ya se encontraba seca, ya cuando todo estaba en su lugar bajo hasta el comedor dándose cuenta que los chicos se encontraban colocando la mesa

_buenos días- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

_buenos días Taiga-sensei- _respondieron los pequeños lanzándose encima del tigre provocando que este se cayera al suelo con los pequeños en sus brazos_ -

_ Nuestros padres hicieron el desayuno Taiga-sensei- _dijo Nao-_

_wauuu se ve bastante delicioso- _respondio haciendo que los padres mostraran una pequeña sonrisa por lo dicho-_

Ya cuando los pequeños salieron de los brazos del tigre para que este pudiera colocarse de pie, se escuchó tocar la puerta

_yo iré- _dijo Himuro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-_

_TAI-CHAN/PAPI- _se escuchaba en la casa para luego ver nuevamente el tigre en el suelo con dos peli negros abrazándolo-_

_ahora qué diablos pasa ,primero aparece una rubia intrusa y ahora esto _-pensaban los padres pensando que estaban maldecidos o que el destino le estaba jugando malas pasadas o simplemente el destino se estaba riendo en sus caras-_


	6. Chapter 6

Los chicos miraban con el ceño fruncido a cierta peli rosada la cual negaba con la mirada aquello que veían, pues según sus datos aquel pelirrojo no estaba casado o divorciado y mucho menos se mencionaba que tenía una hija, cosa que le resultaba bastante raro al ver como aquellos dos peli negros abrazaban con mucho amor al tigre

_creo que desde ahora aquella palabra quedara prohibida_ _susurro Himuro__

_yo pienso lo mismo Hi-chan siempre que decimos que algo se nos olvidó aparece al instante algo que altera a aquellos seis dijo doce_ _respondió Reo observando lo que pasaría mientras que Kiyoshi tenía una sonrisa en su rostro_ _

_Nagisa, Kazunari que hacen aquí_ _menciono el tigre viendo a aquellas personas que aún lo abrazaban_

_pues veníamos a verte Tai-chan ya que tu no nos visitas, te extrañábamos bastante_ _abrazándolo aún más provocando que la sed de sangre aumentara poniendo algunos algo nerviosos_ _

_se puede saber quién es usted y que relación tiene con Kagami-kun __pregunto intentando no sonar enojado__

_ mi nombre es Takao Kazunari y mi relación con Tai-chan es una muy especial la cual no se puede romper_ _menciono con una sonrisa para luego girar observando al pelirrojo que tenía una sonrisa y sin previo aviso beso al tigre_

_a este lo mato_ _pensaron los de la kiseki_

_hey Kazunari no te adelantes_ _apareciendo otro peli negro_ _ ha pasado un tiempo Taiga

_primero una rubia pechugona, después aparece una pulga que se cree su esposo, ahora que su amante_ _pensaban bastante frustrados los chicos al ver que aquellas personas llegaban de la nada y se apegaban a su tigre_

_ hola mi nombre es Akashi Haruka_ _menciono con una sonrisa_

_y el mío es Midorima Shiemi_ _menciono mientras la peli negra se alejaba del tigre dejando a la vista unos lindos ojos grises. Ambas pequeñas mantenían una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar que por dentro lo único que querían era alejar a esa intrusa, pero si en realidad era su hija se harían su amiga ya que al final de cuentas hay que conocer al enemigo mejor que los amigos_

_el mío es nijimura nagisa_ _provocando que todos miraran ahora al pelinegro que se encontraba en pie, el cual les sonreía como si lo que estaban pensando era correcto__

_antes de presentarme, Kazunari,Nagisa será mejor que se coloquen de pie, Taiga no puede estar todo el rato en el suelo_ _mientras los nombrados se colocaban de pie al igual que el tigre, siendo ahora su turno de abrazar al tigre_

_no es justo_ _dijeron a la vez Nagisa y Takao con un puchero al ver aquello_ _

_nos puedes decir quién eres_ _dijo con una sonrisa Akashi luciendo amable cosa que no parecía mucho con aquellas venitas en la frente_ _

_Nijimura Shuzo padre de Nagisa

_eso quiere decir que su esposo es…

_Kazunari __ menciono intentando aguantar la risa al ver los rostros de aquellas personas__

_ehh pero él dijo que Kagamicchi era muy especial para él y la pequeña le dijo papi

_claro que Tai-chan es alguien muy especial para mí ya que es mi primo_ _aclaro soltando una risa_

_y sobre lo que dice mi hija es que cuando nació y creció, Taiga siempre estuvo con nosotros así que le tomo mucho cariño_ _menciono Nijimura_ _

Los rostros de la kiseki era todo un poema, los pobres no sabían si podían seguir aguantando tantas emociones fuertes, pues parecían como si anduvieran en una montaña rusa, cuando estaban bien siempre aparecía alguien para alterar sus nervios. En definitiva tendrían que poner más de su parte para que aquel lindo, inocente y sobre todo sexy tigre sea exclusivamente de ellos

_b…bueno que les parece si volvemos_ _propuso el tigre pues podía sentir que el ambiente estaba algo tenso_

Los de la Kiseki soltaron un suspiro mientras asentían a lo dicho, no valía la pena seguir pensando en aquello pues lo que importaba era que el tigre estaba disponible, no le ataba ninguna cadena y eso era lo único que les importaba. Tras 5 minutos todos se encontraban ya listos para comenzar así su viaje de regreso, esta vez fue el turno de Midorima de ir al lado del tigre, sacando a flote los celos de sus compañeros pues se podía observar a un divertido y feliz tigre hablando de varios temas con el peli verde

_que no se supone que es un Tsundere debería de comportarse como uno_ _dijo Aomine con el ceño fruncido__

_Midorimacchi cuando le conviene actúa asi_ _dijo con un puchero_ _

_Midorima-kun está haciendo trampa aquello no se hace

_Tetsuya no deberías hablar ya que tú te hiciste el dormido

_Mido-chin solo se aprovecha porque tiene más conocimiento y esas cosas que siempre ve de aquella Oha pasa

_es Oha Asa Atsushi pero hay que admitirlo Shintarou le ha sacado varias sonrisas_ _menciono con el ceño fruncido al igual que los otros_

 **Mientras al otro extremo del bus**

_es lo que pienso cierto_ _menciono Takao observando a los de la Kiseki__

_estas en todo lo correcto Taka-chan

_aun me resulta sorpréndete ver a 6 hombres enamorados de Taiga_ _menciono nijimura__

_ Takao si te diste cuenta de aquello porque dijiste esas cosas además besaste a Kagami_ _pregunto Kiyoshi__

_es que sus caras enojadas y celosas son muy graciosas además me gusta ver el mundo arder

_ese es mi pequeño_ _dijo en voz alta Alex haciendo que algunos voltearan a verla_

Durante el recorrido la pobre Kiseki estaba que se moría de los celos ya que su lindo y adorado tigre se quedó dormido en el pecho de Midorima abrazándolo, mientras este tenía una sonrisa de bobo contemplado el rostro dormido del tigre, pero para su alegría aquello no le duro mucho ya que el vehículo se detuvo avisando que ya habían llegado a su destino

_Kagami es hora de despertar_ _menciono Midorima moviendo un poco_

_mmm que pasa_ _decía algo dormitado tallándose un ojo_ _ ehhh…yo lo siento mucho Midorima_ _menciono completamente rojo al ver que se encontraba bastante cerca del peli verde_

_maldito bastardo con suerte_ _susurraron los de la Kiseki__

_Midorimacchi vamos que se hará algo tarde_ _menciono con una sonrisa la cual ocultaba los celos que en ese momento sentía el rubio_

_Taiga-sensei nos vemos en el jardín_ _mencionaron los pequeños dándole un gran abrazo a su querido sensei pues ahora que habían pasado un día completo a su lado no querían alejarse_

_Hi-chan no me digas que ellos también

_si al igual que sus padres se enamoraron perdidamente de Taiga y ningunos de ellos cederá ni dejara que alguien se acerque

_solo puedo decir wauuu

_vamos que os veremos en un día mas_ _dijo con una gran sonrisa__ cuídense mucho y háganle caso a sus padres_ _para luego despedirse de cada uno con un beso en la frente, cosa que al hacerlo los pequeños le regalaban una gran sonrisa para después irse al lado de sus padres_

_Kaga-chin_ _menciono antes que el tigre se fuera_

_dime Murasakibara

_me gustaría saber si Kaga-chin me dará una respuesta a lo que le pregunte cuando cocinábamos

_sobre lo que me enseñarías a preparar dulces_ _viendo como el peli morado asentía_ _ claro que quiero, cuando tienes tiempo_ _pregunto bastante entusiasmado__

_que te parece mañana Kaga-chin

_mmm no tengo anda que hacer así que si puedo_ _menciono con una sonrisa_ _ toma este es mi numero para que puedas mandarme un mensaje con la dirección y la hora en que nos encontraríamos

_está bien Kaga-chin, nos vemos mañana __ dijo con una sonrisa para luego irse a su hogar junto a su pequeño. Podían decir que era infantil o que vivía en su mundo pero él sabía perfectamente cómo aprovechar la situación. Cosa que en estos momentos lo estaba haciendo y le estaba resultando de maravilla__


	7. Chapter 7

Un nuevo día se daba inicio y los queridos profesores ya se encontraban en espera de los pequeños que tenía a cargo, eso sí junto a ellos se encontraba Kazunari pues al parecer alguien corrió el rumor que en el aquel jardín trabajaban unos sexys hombres que estaban para comérselos y bueno varias mujeres inscribieron a sus hijos con la oportunidad de poder hablar aunque sea un poco con aquellos hombres que al momento de verlos quedaron sin aliento.

Cada uno saludada a las pobres mujeres que estaban que se desmayaban de ver tanto hombre guapo junto

_desde temprano ya se siente la sed de sangre_ _pensaba Riko al ver ciertas cabelleras viendo fijamente como una mujer intentaba coquetear con el tigre y como siempre el pelirrojo despistado como era no se cada cuenta, pero al parecer la pobre mujer si se dio cuenta pues se fue bastante rápido__

_Taiga-sensei_ _mencionaban unos pequeños mientras corrían a los brazos de su querido profesor el cual gustoso los abrazo_ _

_ buenos días chicos hoy tenemos algo bien entretenido que hacer así que les parece ir al salón_ _menciono con una sonrisa que hizo que más de una madre soltara un suspiro_

_buenos días Sensei_ mencionaban los padres al acercarse al pelirrojo

_buenos días a todos, haaa por cierto toma Mura… digo Atsushi gracias por las clases_ _menciono mientras le daba un caja la cual contenía Cupcase_

_no te preocupes Tai-chin cuando quieres te puedo enseñar nuevas recetas

_enserio cuando tengas tiempo me llamas ya que es bastante fácil y divertido aprender de ti __ menciono con una linda sonrisa mientras los demás estaban que no se lo creían_

_espera que diablos paso y porque se llaman por sus nombres __ pensaban los demás mientras dos peli negros a lo lejos soltaban pequeñas risitas al ver las expresiones de los demás__

_Kagami-kun que pasa

_pues Atsushi se ofreció para darme clases para hacer dulces y bueno ayer estuvimos en su casa haciendo una variedad de ellos, aprendí bastante

_Tai-chin es bastante bueno aprendiendo

_eso es porque me enseñas bastante bien

_qué diablos es esa aura rosa que los rodea maldición el que menos pensamos se nos está adelantando_ _pensaban los chicos con el ceño fruncido más cuando vieron esa sonrisa se superioridad que les daba el peli morado_

_buenos nos vemos en la tarde __ menciono el tigre pues ya era de empezar con las clases_

_Atsushi_ _se escuchó una voz de ultra tumba_

_espera donde diablos esta

_pues se escapó nanodayo

_y como es que nos dimos cuenta

_al parecer le está copiando a Kurokocchi

 **Mientras en el salón**

_ bueno chicos como estamos cerca de navidad haremos pequeños peluches como este_ _mencionaron los profesores mostrando un pequeño peluche de oso__

_pueden hacer el diseño que ustedes quieran ya que cuentan con el material necesario para ello_ _menciono Riko__

_cualquier duda pueden consultarnos_ _menciono Himuro__

_bueno a divertirse_ _agrego Taiga con una sonrisa_

Cada uno de los pequeños comenzaron a realizar sus animales favoritos eso si con ayuda del tigre el cual los iba guiando y animando, ya cuando terminaron todos se encontraban orgullosos de sus obras pues les había quedado bastante bien a pesar de ser la primera vez que hacían aquellas cosas, pero se habían entretenido bastante al estar al lado del tigre, cosa que no pudieron evitar que cierta palabra se les cruzara en sus pequeñas cabecitas al ver como aquella persona los trataba con tanto cariño y dulzura, siempre preocupado por cada uno de ellos

_ bien chicos ustedes saben hay que sacar una foto para tener un recuerdo de sus grandes obras

_Hai _mami__ _respondieron pero la última palabra lo mencionaron en sus mentes, sabían que no debían de pensar de aquella forma pero aquello no lo podían evitar, veían a su querido profesor como la madre que nunca tuvieron y deseaban que así fuera__

El día siguió su curso llegando la hora de despedirse, los pequeños algo tristes se despidieron de su querido sensei para irse junto a sus padres mientras el tigre organizaba las ultimas cosas del jardín para irse a su hogar

_Nao que haces aquí_ _pregunto al ver al pequeño justo en frente de una tienda_

_Taiga-sensei es que seguí a mi padre pero me perdí_ _menciono a punto de llorar__

_espera donde esta Aomine

_papá lo llamaron por trabajo pero quise seguirlo pero termine perdiéndome

_ven vamos a aquella cafetería seguro que debes tener hambre así que comemos un poco y luego te llevo a tu casa te parece_ _propuso viendo como el pequeño asentía mientras le limpiaba las lagrimitas que habían escapado para luego tomar la mano del tigre__

El pequeño Nao comía alegremente al igual que el tigre el cual de vez en cuando limpiaba el rostro del pequeño haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo se presentara en las mejillas del menos, todo era tranquilo hasta que un momento varios gritos de terror inundaron el lugar, el tigre pudo observar como 5 personas armadas entraban en la cafetería gritando y disparando al aire haciendo que las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar comenzaran a gritar y asustarse

_a ver malditos todos reúnanse sino quieren que los mate_ _mencionaba uno de los hombres__

_Nao ven a mis brazos y no hagas ningún ruido por favor, sé que tienes miedo pero te aseguro que nada te pasara yo te protegeré_ _mientras el pequeño asentía apretando el peluche de gatito que había hecho_

Kagami lentamente se dirigía en donde se encontraban las demás gente, las cuales se encontraban llorando, ninguna de aquellas personas se había dado cuenta del pequeño que escondía el pelirrojo gracias a sus ropas, esperaba que no se dieran cuanta hasta que la policía viniera en su rescate, pues no le estaba gustando las miradas que daban aquellos hombres

_pero miren no creen que es hermoso, podremos venderlo a un buen precio_ _mencionaba uno de aquellos hombres el cual miraba fijamente a Kagami__

_cierto aquel cabellos y ojos son bastante raros además este no llora como aquellas mujeres que no nos servirán para nada_ _menciono el que parecía ser el jefe_

_al parecer está escondiendo algo, es un niño que les parece si lo matamos y luego nos los llevamos_ _propuso uno__

_nunca los dejare que le pongan un dedo encima antes prefiero morir yo a que lo toquen_ _dijo el tigre usando su cuerpo como escudo protegiendo al pequeño entre sus brazos al escuchar el sonido de un disparo_

_Taiga…sensei_ _mencionaba el pequeño temblando al ver que en el brazo derecho de su profesor estaba cubierto de sangre_ _

_ no te preocupes no es nada si yo estaré bien así que no te preocupes

_ ohhh sí que tiene buenos reflejos pero me pregunto si podrás esquivar la siguiente_ _menciono mientras lo apuntaba con el arma_

_están bajo arresto __ grito una fuerte voz muy conocía mientras varios policías entraban en el lugar arrestando enseguida a aquellas personas que no pudieron hacer nada_ _

_Jefe esta todo controlado hemos revisado el perímetro pero ellos son los únicos

_bien llévenselos y los demás que comiencen a evacuar a las personas y vean si hay algún herido_ _menciono mientras con su mirada a las personas pero al ver una cabellera tan conocida se le helo la sangre más al ver el brazo de este_ _ TAIGAAA

_Aomine_ _menciono sintiendo enseguida los brazos del moreno abrazándolo fuertemente algo tembloroso_

_por dios porque estas en un lugar como este

_es…es mi culpa papá_ _menciono haciendo que el moreno se alejara dándose cuenta de su pequeño el cual temblaba aguantándose las lagrimas_

_Nao pero como

_ me lo encontré en el camino al parecer se había perdido __ menciono el tigre con una dulce sonrisa__

_ gracias a dios que ambos se encuentran bien _ _dijo la pantera mientras los volvía a abrazar aquella era la primera vez en todos sus años como policía que había sentido miedo, nunca había sentido tanto miedo como hoy cuando vio aquella cabellera roja junto a los rehenes_

_Papi, sensei…el brazo de sensei hay que llevarlo rápido

_cierto ven Taiga te necesito que te revisen lo más pronto posible_ _mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo levantaba en ese momento el tigre fue consiente que el moreno lo llamaba por su nombre haciendo que se sonrojara más al sentir aquella calidez en el lugar en donde estaba aquella mano sujetándolo fuerte para que no se callera__

Tras algunas ordenes el moreno se retiró junto con el pelirrojo los demás policías no dijeron nada dejaron que su jefe se fuera pues era la primera vez que lo veían de aquella manera por lo que figuraron que aquel pelirrojo era alguien de suma importancia. El viaje al hospital fue rápido, varios enfermeros se llevaron al pelirrojo dejando en espera a un policía y aún menos que se encontraban bastante preocupados y nerviosos

_familiares de Kagami Taiga

_somos nosotros, doctor se encuentra bien

_ si no se preocupe, su pareja se encuentra bastante bien la herida no fue muy grave por lo que se puede ir a su hogar eso si debe descansar y no hacer movimientos fuertes para que la herida no se abra

_podemos verlo_ _pregunto el pequeño__

_claro vengan _ _mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia una habitación el cual abrió la puerta mostrando así a un pelirrojo sentado en una silla_

_Taiga-sensei_ _dijo Nao mientras corría a los brazos del tigre_

_Nao no hagas eso que no puede hacer mucha fuerza __ menciono el moreno viendo el vendaje que tenía en el brazo__

_ doctor podre cocinar o cosas parecidas

_bueno aquellas cosas no podrás realizar solo pequeñas cosas hasta que tu herida cierre en su totalidad ya que aunque no fue nada grave es bastante profunda_ _dejando al tigre pensativo_ _

_si quieres t…te puedes quedar con nosotros hasta que te recuperes, b…bueno quiero agradecerte por salvar a Nao_ _menciono algo entre cortado por los nervios y al vergüenza__

_enserio gracias Daiki_ _respondió con una gran sonrisa que hizo que el moreno se sonrojara completamente al escuchar su nombre y ver aquella hermosa sonrisa__


	8. Chapter 8

Un nuevo día iba dando comienzo, haciendo que cierto pelirrojo comenzara a despertar y recordar los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido el día de ayer y el por qué se encontraba en una habitación que no era la suya, se levantaba con ayuda de su brazo izquierdo, pues con solo apoyar el derecho en donde se encontraba la herida un dolor se produjo haciendo que frunciera el ceño y dándose cuenta que su herida costaría algunos días en estar bien, en ese momento podía escuchar algunas risas y unas pequeñas maldiciones provenientes de lo que suponía que venían de la cocina, por lo cual con curiosidad se levantó y camino en dirección en donde provenían aquellos ruidos, encontrándose a dos peli azules, un mayor con un delantal rojo leyendo algo para luego realizarlo mientras el menor soltaba algunas risas al ver las expresiones del mayor

_ sabes si quieres yo puedo hacer el desayuno_ menciono el tigre haciendo que dos hombres dieran un pequeño salto para luego llevar su vista en aquel ser que les hablaba_

_no puedo hacer eso ya que no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo Taiga_ dijo el mayor haciendo que el profesor se sonrojara al escuchar su nombre_

_pero Aomine ya es mucho que me dejes quedarme en tu hogar

_Taiga-sensei por favor haga caso no quiero que su herida se abra_ menciono el pequeño con un puchero_

_Además no es Aomine es Daiki_ menciono la pantera

_¿eh?

_que me puedes llamar por mi nombre como ayer, no me molesta_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el desayuno en los platos_ solo falta que esté listo el hervidor para hacer té o café, por lo que Taiga puedes darte un baño por mientras_ menciono mientras el pequeño después de darle un pequeño abrazo al pelirrojo se dirigió a su habitación para ordenar algunas cosas_

_b…bueno sobre eso_ menciono mientras su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse_ m…me puedes ayudar Daiki, es que no puedo mover aun el brazo y las vendas se mojarían_ termino de hablar mirando al suelo todo sonrojado_

_ehh…emmm…c…claro…q…q…que te parece si vamos_ menciono todo nervioso con solo pensar que debía tocar aquella acanelada piel_

Ambos adultos se dirigieron al baño, para fortuna o sufrimiento de la pantera tuvo que ayudar al pelirrojo a desvestirse, pues había escuchado los quejidos de dolor cuando este lo había intentado

_realmente siento esto_ mencionaba avergonzado el pelirrojo sentado en la tina, sintiendo la cálida agua en su cuerpo y el rose de las manos de aquel moreno en su cuerpo

_no te preocupes_ menciono mientras con una esponja pasaba por aquella ancha espalda_ no pienses…no pienses…no pienses en eso_ decía en su mente intentado no imaginar algunas cosas al haber visto desnudo al tigre y de estar en ese momento tocando aquel cuerpo tan suave como la seda_ Taiga puedes cerrar los ojos para que no te caiga Shampoo

_está bien_ menciono cerrando sus ojos sintiendo al instante aquellas grandes manos en su cabello, haciendo que un estremecimiento recorría todo su cuerpo, aquello se sentía tan bien que no le importaba que se demoraran, a pesar de la vergüenza que había sentido antes aquella persona lo hacía sentir tan bien, aquellas manos que sentía de vez en cuando rozar su cuerpo se sentían de maravilla que por un momento pensó que en vez que una esponja lo hiciera prefería que aquellas manos lo limpiaran, cosa que solo pensar provocaban que se sonrojara completamente_

_Sera mejor que salgas tu rostro está completamente rojo además ya termine_ menciono viendo como aquellos hermosos rubís aparecían_

_si tienes razón además no quiero llegar tarde al jardín, gracias Daiki_ dijo con una sonrisa que provoco que el moreno se sonrojara_

_n…no es nada, toma_ menciono pasándole una toalla mientras miraba para otro lado. El tigre le agradeció mientras como pudo la enrollo en su cintura para luego aquel peli azul le secara el pelo y lo ayudara a vestirse

Ya vestidos y desayunados, los tres se dirigirán en camino al jardín, en donde al llegar todos miraban extrañados al verlos llegar, más 5 hombres que miraban con confusión y molestia la situación

_Taiga-sensei_ gritaron 5 pequeñitos mientras corrían a los brazos del nombrado_

_ esperen Taiga-sensei tiene herido el brazo derecho por lo que no puede hacer mucha fuerza_ mencionaba Nao mientras los pequeñitos se detenían para luego comenzar a preguntar cómo se encontraba

_Kagami-kun en donde te estas quedando porque con aquella herida no puedes hacer mucho

_Daiki me ofreció su hogar mientras me recuperaba _ respondió con una sonrisa_

_Taiga-sensei no puede hacer ningún esfuerzo ni siquiera para poder bañarse por eso papi le ayudo hoy_ menciono el pequeño haciendo que tanto Kagami como Aomine se sonrojaran_

_q…que les parece si entramos_ menciono el pelirrojo mientras los pequeños asentían_ nos vemos en la tarde_ se despidió de los padres para entrar al lugar_

_Aomine/Aomine-kun/Aominecchi/Daiki/ Mine-chin_ murmuraban unas personas mientras giraban sus cabezas lentamente

_ohhh miren que tarde es debo irme_ menciono la pantera para luego correr antes de saber qué cosas le hubieran pasado si se hubiera quedado un par de minutos ahí_

El día pasaba con normalidad al igual que los demás días, entre risas y nuevas enseñanzas y unos pequeños felices al descubrir nuevas cosas. Cada profesor se despedía de los pequeños cuando llegaban sus padres a recogerlos

_Taiga-sensei debemos irnos

_ya voy Nao_ mencionaba mientras con su mano izquierda guardaba algunas cosas para luego salir con el pequeño en donde se encontraba cierta pantera que los esperaba_

_bueno adiós chicos_ mencionaba Aomine con una sonrisa mientras se iba con el pelirrojo dejando a 5 padres con el ceño fruncido

Al llegar al hogar del moreno, dejaron las cosas que habían comprado para la cena, mientras el moreno se preparaba para comenzar a cocinar según las instrucciones que le daría el pelirrojo, el cual acepto hacer aquello tras una pequeña pelea con el moreno cuyo tema era el poder cocinar cosa que la pantera se negaba por su condición. Estaba a punto de cortar las verduras cuando el timbre sonó, algo extrañado se dirigió hacia la puerta la cual posteriormente abrió encontrándose con 5 figuras bastante conocidas, las cuales tenían una sonrisa en el rostro_

_Hola Daiki vinimos a ayudarte_ menciono cierto pelirrojo de baja estatura, mientras 5 pequeños entraban al hogar. El moreno sabia interpretar aquella mirada que le daban aquellas personas, miradas que decían que por nada en el mundo lo dejarían solo con el pelirrojo


	9. Chapter 9

_se puede saber qué diablos hacen en mi casa_ pregunto intentando controlarse_

_ayudar Aomine-kun

_y ¿en qué?

_soy médico, puedo encargarme de su herida nanodayo_ menciono el peli verde mientras entraba al hogar_

_yo se cocinar Mine-chin, cosa que tú no sabes hacer_ agrego mientras se dirigía a la cocina en donde podía escuchar algunas risas

_Aominecchi recuerda que antes de ser piloto fui modelo así que puedo conseguir toda la ropa cómoda para Kagamicchi_ menciono mientras al igual que los otros entraba al hogar_

_sabes lo que yo puedo hacer Daiki_ menciono para luego entrar

_y yo Aomine-kun estoy aquí para que no te aproveches del pobre Kagami-kun además de ayudarlo en lo que pueda_ dijo cierta personita haciendo que el moreno diera un salto al escuchar la voz en su espalda

_maldito Tetsu deja de hacer eso

_ ehh hola chicos, es extraño verlos a todos fuera del jardín_ escucharon una angelical voz haciendo que todos miraran en donde provenía aquella dulce melodía_

_venimos a ayudarte Taiga así no estás solo, más cuando estas herido

_no deberían de haberse molestado, pero realmente gracias_ dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo que los corazones de los mayores latieran aceleradamente al verlo, tan lindo con su gran sonrisa y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas

_Kaga-chin y el resto la comida esta lista_ menciono con su típico tono mientras los demás se dirigieron al comedor_

Como pudieron se organizaron para poder comer, pues los pequeños querían estar con su querido profesor y bueno los padres también querían poder compartir aquellos momentos con la persona que amaban.

Al terminar de cenar, los pequeños se ofrecieron a ayudar al tigre a bañarse, cosa que los padres no pudieron hacer nada, pues al momento que iban a hablar sus hijos ya se llevaban al tigre al baño con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y ellos no eran tan egoístas para destruir la alegría de sus hijos

Había pasado una semana en donde los seis padres con sus hijos cuidaban al pelirrojo, por sugerencia de Akashi se habían cambiado a una casa más grande, a saber cómo lo había conseguido el pelirrojo menor pero el lugar era perfecto, todo el lugar era como estar en casa más si cuando despertaban podían escuchar la angelical voz de su amor diciéndoles **buenos días**. Su relación con su amor era más estrecha, esos días habían aprovechado para conocerlo más y que el pelirrojo supiera más sobre ellos. Sus hijos, bueno estaban maravillados de poder estar todo el tiempo con su querido profesor, amaban tenerlo cerca de ellos y que este se preocupara de ellos y los cuidara siempre, además de sentir aquel calor tan tranquilizador cuando dormían con él.

Los pequeños habían decidido algo en todo ese tiempo, habían discutido hasta llegar a una conclusión, algo en que todos estaban de acuerdo y que por nada del mundo dejarían que aquello no se cumpliera. Por ello una noche en donde se habían despertado viendo por unos minutos como su querido profesor dormía tranquilamente. Se levantaron con mucho cuidado procurando no hacer ningún ruido para poder salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la sala de estar

_padre queremos decirles algo_ menciono la pelirroja haciendo que los seis hombres que en ese momento estaban hablando de a saber que, se quedaran callados en espera lo que dirían sus hijos, pues cada uno se encontraba completamente serio, por lo que el tema suponían que debía de ser sumamente importante para que sus hijos mostraran aquella expresión

_¿qué pasa?

_queremos que Taiga-sensei sea nuestra mamá_ mencionaron los seis pequeños haciendo que los padres se sorprendieran_

_no queremos que Taiga-sensei se vaya de nuestro lado, por lo que decidimos que compartiríamos así todos estaremos con Taiga-sensei_ menciono Nao con una sonrisa al igual que los demás pequeñitos al pensar en la brillante solución que dieron_

Los padres se encontraban en silencio tras haber escuchado toda la explicación de los menores sobre la solución a sus problemas además de dejar de competir entre ellos. Vieron como sus hijos con una sonrisa se despidieron para volver a los cálidos brazos que los esperaban dejando a ellos en un estado y en un silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper. Solo se escuchó un suspiro de parte de Midorima y Kise haciendo que los seis se miraran mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo con solo la mirada la decisión que habían llegado

Dos semanas habían pasado y para el tigre han sido las mejores semanas de su vida, se sentía tan bien estar en aquel lugar, junto con aquellos pequeños y sus padres…sus padres, aquellos hombres que con cada día que pasaba lograban entrar en su corazón, sabía lo que pasaba, aunque había veces que buscaba alguna excusa para dejar de pensar en aquello, estos volvían con más intensidad haciendo que no pudiera negar lo inevitable

el día de descanso paso lentamente para el tigre pues ninguno de los mayores se encontraba en el hogar. Cuando se despertó se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos se encontraba en casa haciendo que una tristeza naciera. Siguió con pequeñas labores que ya podía realizar, viendo como los pequeños lo ayudaban en todo y le dedicaba tiernas sonrisas. Por el hermoso día que había habían decidió descansar en el jardín junto a los pequeños que se encontraban encantados con la idea

Veía como las niñas jugaban con las flores del jardín armando coronas y otras cosas mientras que los pequeños traviesos jugaban a las escondidas, realmente le gustaba estos días pero sabía que aquello se terminaría cuando estuviera completamente recuperado, todos aquellos momentos se irían.

_Taiga_ escucho sacándolo de sus pensamientos, viendo como seis hombres se encontraban frente a él, a unos cuantos metros. Se colocó de pie viendo como los chicos estaban algo tensos y los pequeños miraban de un momento a otro con una pequeña sonrisa_

_¿pasa algo?

_ bueno…nosotros….nosotros…TE AMAMOS POR ESO SE NUESTRO NOVIO_ terminaron de gritar por los nervios que sentían en ese momento, habían creado una buena declaración para aquel momento, pero al tener a la persona que amaban frente a ellos fueron las únicas palabras que lograron decir. El tigre estaba que no se lo creía, con un sonrojo y una sonrisa dio su respuesta

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% _._%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Nao no estés de vago que no falta nada_ menciono cierta joven pelirroja de unos quince años_

_ya voy querida emperatriz_ menciono el nombrado siguiendo en lo que estaba realización_

_nee donde esta Kaito nanodayo_ preguntaba una joven_

_Shiemicchi esta con su papá terminando el pastel_ menciono un rubio de la misma edad de las joven llevando un hermoso adorno floral_

_ya todo está listo solo falta que llegue_ menciono un joven peli celeste con una sonrisa_

_cierto solo falta que llegue Wataru_ mencionaron los demás jóvenes viendo su obra_

_chicos ya viene_ dijo Kaito haciendo que los chicos se escondieran rápidamente_

Cada uno desde su escondite veían entrar a un lindo pelirrojo asombrado por la gran decoración que había en el jardín haciendo que una gran sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro, aquellos seis jóvenes no pudieron aguantar más y salieron corriendo de sus respectivos escondites para lanzarse a los brazos del pelirrojo

_Feliz día mamá_ gritaron los seis abrazando fuertemente a su querido pelirrojo, escuchando las risas y las gracias de parte de él_

_ellos nunca cambian

_ya sabes Aominecchi no importa eso siempre se comportaran como unos niños cuando están con Kagamicchi

_no importa que hayan pasado 11 años desde que Kagami-kun nos aceptó ellos siempre han estado bastante apegados a el

_ni me lo recuerdes Tetsu, esos bribones no soltaron a Kagami como 4 años, ninguno de nosotros podía estar aunque sea una hora con él ni mucho menos dormir con él

_quieren demasiado a Gami-chin, ellos siempre se esfuerzan mucho en su cumpleaños y el día de la madre

_sí, ni que se diga de los celosos y posesivos que son_ agrego el emperador haciendo que cada uno mostrara una pequeña sonrisa, pues tenía razón, los chicos eran bastante celosos y posesivos, no dejaban que ningún hombre o mujer se acercara al pelirrojo_

_Daiki, Shintarou, Seijuuro, Tetsuya, Ryouta, Atsushi vengan de una vez_ escucharon, viendo como su amado sonreía junto a sus hijos, con la misma sonrisa que los enamoro, aquella sonrisa que vieron por primera vez, comenzando con esta los momentos más hermosos que han y compartirán con aquel hermoso pelirrojo que los volvió a la vida convirtiéndola en una más divertida y llena de colores_

 **fin**


End file.
